Twisted Destiny
by Master Bleach
Summary: What could happen if Bleach Characters were kidnapped and brought to a different dimension? A lot, read about the madness, the insanity, and the horrific events that suround everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Perfection

Summary: What could happen if Bleach Characters were kidnapped and brought to a different dimension? A lot, read about the madness, the insanity, and the cookies…

**

* * *

**

AN: This story is related to the Twisted Entertainment Fan Fic, and 2

**nd**** in the Twisted Bleach series. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters****.**

* * *

Destruction covered the land; corpses of fallen Shinigami cover the ground while blood fell from the sky. Shinigami struggle against their enemy, being slaughter left and right, as each Shinigami fell in battle, the enemy attacked with even more ferocity.

The enemy were the evil semi-sues, the females all looked young and beautiful, eyes shining with brilliant hue. Their long and flowing hair danced as they graceful tore off the limbs of Shinigami, bodies curvy and covered in blood. The males were just as awe inspiring in their appearance. Their eyes just as striking as their female counter-parts, toned abs and the most unfit of them having 8 packs. Showing their overwhelming strength and might by throwing Shinigami around like they were rag dolls, killing them.

"Fall back, let the Captains handle them!" yelled a young male Shinigami.

The Shinigami had long blonde hair, wearing a black hat and Captain's robes. The back of his captain's jacket read 9th division, and were covered in cuts from the battle at hand.

The Shinigami quickly fell back and watched in awe as the 9th Captain wiped out the enemy. Several Shinigami fell to their knees from their Captain's spiritual pressure, almost being crushed from his overwhelming power.

"Captain Rotrum! Please stop-AHH!!!" yelled another Shinigami, north from where the 9th Captain was. There stood the Captain of the 10th division, surrounded by comrades and enemies alike, full of Ice Daggers. Yuki Senkou, his ice type Zanpaktou, clasped in his cold hands, covered in the blood of Shinigami and semi-Sue alike. He coldly charged against the enemy, killing anything in his way, including other Shinigami. His body covered in blood but with hair white as snow, eyes broadcasting death to all that gazed into them.

"These Semi-Sues are annoying! Their killing off Shinigami left and right, we can't let this keep up!" yelled the Captain-General of the Shinigami. Towering over 6 feet and electrocuting all enemies in his range. He created a hollow golden cocoon around each fallen Shinigami he saw along the way, for the 4th Squad Captain to heal later…

"Chii! No! Not my sister! CHII!!!" Screamed the 3rd division Captain in sheer despair with tears in her eyes. Her blonde hair covering her eyes as she cried over the death of her fellow Captain and sister, Chii. Her Wolf ears and Tail twitched violent as she swore to avenge her fallen sister.

"Chii…I…I will…HAVE MY REVENGE! BANKAI! Tsuki no Ryookami!" She roared as she transformed into a more beast like form.

She howled as she began her transformation, fueled with rage and sadness. Her teeth became fangs, her hands became claws with sharp talons, she spurted wings and her eyes became glazed with a look of sheer animalistic ferocity. Her tail split into 9 separate tails, all whipping violent and wildly. Her aura gave off nothing but sheer killing intent and despair, shaking anyone around her to their core, be they an enemy or an ally.

Her movements were obscured by the malicious slaughter of the semi-sues, each of her tails, tearing, ripping, smashing, and stabbing anything around her with monstrous strength and force, causing upheavals in the ground. Her claws tearing through their bodies and drawing out nightmarish amounts of blood, masking her tears perfectly.

* * *

The battle would fuel nightmares of survivors for years to come. The Shinigami took horrifically massive damage to their numbers; almost 99% of them were killed in battle.

The 7th and 13th squad wiped out completely, that coupled with the surviving Shinigami traumatized dramatically, they were slaughter. They managed to kill all the attacking semi sues…but nearly were wiped out in the process, their spirits crushed and hope of victory shrinking faster each day, they had to take drastic measures in order to win.

An hour after the savage massacre of their troops, the remaining Shinigami Captains held an emergency meeting. The Captain-General looked at his remaining captains and Lieutenants and felt horrible. His own squad completely wiped out from the battle, leaving him, Golde, as squad 1. Squad 2 had been completely wiped out along with the 7th and 13th squad. Squad 3 had only its Captain, NL, who was now coming to terms with her sister and Squad's death. Arceus III, the Captain of Squad 4, had a look of absolute misery on his face. The 5th Squad only had its Captain left, Dre Flash, who had left for a mission before the assault. The 6th Squad had come out of the war with the most survivors, 3, Its Captain MC, its Lieutenant Muffin and its 3rd seat Eon, were all standing in the meeting room, waiting for it to begin. 8th Captain Senny and 9th Captain Zameric were standing firm, waiting for the meeting to begin. Rotrum, the Squad 10 Captain, was actually smiling and seemed happy. Captains of Squads 11 and 12 Luppi and ANT were barely able to stand, still recovering from the battle.

"Okay, the meeting shall begin…" Golde said with deadpan look on his face.

* * *

Two figures stood on the battle field that was full of destruction, just an hour ago.

Both were in white cloaks and were covered by it completely.

"Phase one complete" Said the taller, more muscular figure, in a deep voice.

"Soon, our aspirations will come to pass, and we'll both have our dream Harem!' said the shorter and more feminine shaped one, in a high voice.

"Mary you don't have to say it…" the male said.

"Gary…I'm too excited to not say it" Mary said.

"We both worked too hard for this plan to backfire from stupidity!" Gary yelled at Mary.

"Please, were as close to perfection as possible, if anyone gets in our way…we could easily kill them, not stop being paranoid and think about becoming 100% perfection!" She yelled right back at him.

"You're an idiot, if it were that easy them we would have killed them all already." He said angrily.

"Well as long as they don't get to them first, we got nothing to worry about…" she said kicking a corpse.


	2. Author Note

**Author's Note**

**To anyone who reads any of my stories…**

**Sorry for the long update wait! I'm very busy this year and barely have time to focus on them properly. I refuse to post chapters not up to my usual standards…so please be patient! Hopefully by February I'll have all my chapters and stories ready to be published!**

**Finally…I made this to tie you all over, enjoy!**

* * *

Aizen: I don't get enough time in chapters…

Urahara: You get more time then me!

Shinji: …and me!

Aizen: There is a difference…I'm a sexy god…you're a moronic perverted shopkeeper and you're an idiot.

Urahara: I am not moronic!

Shinji: Hey everyone! Give Aizen the most painful and humiliating dares you can think of, bonus points if it makes him cry! *Smiles*

Aizen: …my legion of fangirls will protect me!

Hitsugaya: Didn't you read the refrigerator?

Byakuya: Unless they are reviewing or giving a dare…no fan can come here…

Soi Fon: Mainly from all the death threats…from your fans…

Aizen: My fans! Protect your New GOD! Dare them to leave me alone and worship me!

Ulquiorra: …Pathetic.

Grimmjow: Aizen's a chicken!

Halibel: …I agree.

Aizen: How dare you 3 say such blasphemous things about your God.

Barragan: But I'm god…THE GOD OF LAS NOCHES!

Ulquiorra: …both are trash.

Aizen/Barragan: WHAT!?!

Gin: Relax…you won't be hurt for a while…

Tosen: How do you know?

Gin: MC has been…murder!

Everyone: …?

Urahara: Wait…if hes dead…how do we get home?

Everyone: …crap.

Yammy: I did my job Aizen I killed QC!

Aizen: You mean MC?

Yammy: No…I killed QC!

Grimmjow: Who the hell is QC?

Soi Fon: …! *Sees QC's plushie body ripped to pieces* …*Stabs Yammy in the heart twice*

Aizen: [-_-] …overdramatic much?

Soi Fon: YOU WILL PAY!!!

[Aizen runs from a angry Soi Fon…]

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Ichigo: I'm bored now…

Uyru: You should be thankful there not another round of torture for awhile.

Chad: …yeah.

Orihime: Well we could try some the cookies I baked!

Ichigo/Uyru/Chad: …uhh…maybe later?

Orihime: Okay!

* * *

**Hopefully this will hold you over...**


End file.
